


Fucking Caves

by Turkborne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nat appears very briefly, Oral Sex, Peter being a good boy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, both characters are of age, inappropriate use of webbing, laughing during sex, mostly - Freeform, responsible sexual practices, the good kind, this is smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Tony and Peter were just looking for any straggling refugees from an incident in a cave. Unfortunately Hydra didn't pick a stable cave to keep hostages in. Tony and Peter are stuck inside an abandoned mine, alone. Fortunately HYDRA left some supplies. They'll be able to wait for a rescue, might take a while though. Tony doesn't like caves. Good thing Peter is there to distract him.





	Fucking Caves

**Author's Note:**

> First Ironspider fic. I hope I do them justice~

They were trapped. All they had meant to do was one last sweep of the cave to make sure all the civilians that had been captured by Hydra were evacuated. Tony’s helmet slid back and revealed his face. “I can't risk blowing that up and taking out the entire place. We can dig but… I think that wall is too thick and they'll get machines in that can do more. Satellite imagery too probably.”

“Can you call out? My suit-"

“I know kid. Yeah I got a call out but I'm conserving power. Just in case,” Tony explained. His eyes flickered around the cave and he closed them, his suit retracting completely.

“Shit. Mr. Stark,” Peter retracted his suit and walked over to the other man, hugging him softly. “They'll come for us. Let's move to the back of the cave and see what supplies we can scrounge up and settle in. They had those people here for a while. They had supplies to keep them alive. We're gonna be fine.”

He realized quickly that Peter was taking care of him. He was trying to keep Tony focused on the task and away from panic-attack grey areas. “I- my suit doesn't have my meds loaded into it. The old model had some of those capabilities but these are too lightweight-"

“Mr. Stark,” Peter interrupted. “I know. You told me everything. That's the deal for field work. I'm your partner. You're compromised right now. I don't want apologies from you. I want you to listen to me and let me handle this, got it?”

“...when did you grow up and become the adult?”

“When you weren't paying attention. When else?” Peter bantered back lightly. The real answer was a little more difficult and Peter wasn't even sure he could figure it out. It had been a couple years at the least. “You may have met me when I was 15 but it's been a decade. I grew up. C'mon let's see if they have MREs here.”

Tony shut down at that point. He worked on automatic, humming acknowledgements at Peter and helping him set up a small nook in the back end of the cave. It was an old mine so at least the floors were smooth and they managed well enough. Blankets were stacked in a corner to resemble a bed and they had plenty of water and food. Peter knew that they had too much time. Tony felt trapped like this. 

Peter would need to engage him and be his entertainment.  He also had every intention of keeping Stark away from any tools until they were out of here. Stark was one wrong comment away from a breakdown.

Tony looked around aimlessly for a long moment and wandered off. Peter eventually followed, finding Tony heaving his guts out in another tunnel. Peter walked over and started rubbing his back through the thin material of his undersuit. “Guess you found the bathroom, huh?”

“Ha, very funny kid,” Tony huffed. He finished and stood, getting a far away look. 

“Mr. Stark, this isn't the same, you know that, right?”

“Some part of me doesn't feel that way but yeah, I know that,” Tony sighed and scrunched his nose. “Water would be good. Maybe bread from one of those weird MREs Hydra kept around…”

“We can do that. They kept enough food around to feed all those people for another month. We should be here for a week, max. You know Bruce will Hulk out and unbury is himself if its it's more than that,” Peter reassured. 

“Alright kid, feed me,” Tony gave in and Peter grabbed his hand in the dim light of the reactor, flashlight pointed to the floor. Tony chuckled lightly but let Peter drag him back to their little nook.

Peter set Tony down on the blanket pile and handed him a water bottle. Tony drank slowly, watching Peter unwrap an MRE for him and pull out a chunk of the high calorie bread that was packed inside.

He handed it off to Tony and set the packet aside. He crawled up onto the blankets and pulled another around them both, snuggling close. Tony didn't think much of it. The physical closeness of Peter was a comfort. He managed to finish the bread before leaning against Peter and closing his eyes. 

“Rest up, Mr. Stark. I'll be here when you wake,” he whispered in the engineer's ear and kissed his brow. Tony only hummed and let sleep overtake him. It was better than dealing with the present. 

Peter couldn't sleep, not yet. He grabbed the MRE and ate what was left. He curled against Tony and relaxed, hearing the man snore. He felt safe like this, next to Tony. Tony who always had his back for everything. When he wanted a couple weeks off to take care of Aunt May and the others thought he was skimping out on duties. They didn't have any idea what was happening but they didn’t trust him.    
  
They didn’t trust that the kid Tony mentored could take things seriously. It had hurt. 

Her knee replacement went really well, if only because Peter talked to Stark who talked to Strange who knew a guy. His aunt had tried to handle it herself but Peter stepped up. She had been so proud, and eventually thankful too. Having her son help her out with his superpowers and webslinging kept her from feeling too cooped up over those dreadful recovery weeks from her surgery.

When Tony woke Peter was still snoring softly. He checked his watch and sighed. At least he got enough sleep. He wasn’t sure when Peter nodded off though and it was pleasant having someone sharing his space. Right now he needed that. He pressed close to Peter and closed his eyes. It was enough to wake him, despite Tony’s intentions.   
  
Peter woke slowly and rolled over to face Tony, “Morning, I guess. You okay?”

“I’m great, kiddo. Don’t you fret,” Tony responded.    
  
Peter ruffled his hair and sighed, “that bad, huh? Come here, snuggle close.”   
  
“How did you know?” Tony whispered, burying his face against Peter’s chest and clinging to him.    
  
“You helped me like this when I talked to you about Uncle Ben,” Peter kissed the top of Tony’s head and chuckled softly. “You might be a little messier but that doesn’t bother me, alright?”   
  
Tony looked up at Peter then, eyes soft and warm. “Pete, you’re pretty smart you know that, right?”   
  
“Mmm, that’s how I got into your internship program, yep,” he quipped back, pulling a sigh out of Tony.

“That was a cover,” Tony huffed and rolled his eyes.

“There you are,” Peter whispered. “Don’t hide away from me. C’mon, Mr. Stark.”

“Kid, we just shared a bed for the night and I cuddled against you. I didn’t even do that with some of the people I’ve had sex with,” Tony sighed, “Just call me Tony.”

“You got it, Tony,” Peter grinned wide. Tony’s heart felt lighter with that bright smile in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile back.   
  
“You’re really sweet, kid.”   
  
“Peter, call me Peter,” he insisted.

“Alright, Peter,” Tony replied. Peter bit his lip. It sounded really nice hearing his name come from Mr. Stark’s lips.It also didn't help that he was in his mid twenties and had woken up half hard. He hadn’t even noticed really. It was so normal but with all the pleasant feelings just now his body had reacted just that little bit more. “You okay, Pete?”

“Yeah. yeah, I’m fine,” Peter responded trying to quash the feeling.

“Now you sound like me. What’s up, kid?”   
  
“Peter, Tony, Peter,” he corrected with a sigh.

“Yes, yes, Peter. C’mon, open up to me. I’m stuck in a cave with you and about to have a panic attack or twelve. Fess up,” Tony huffed.

“It’s morning, I’m a mid-20s male. What do you think is up?” He huffed back and pulled away, rolling onto his back.   
  
“Right, right. I’ll go for a walk. You do your thing and think of your girlfriend and I’ll keep myself busy looking into what supplies-”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” he replied back. “Or a boyfriend.”   
  
“Uh, I’m not sure I’m the best person to give relationship advice to you-”   
  
“-and I wasn’t looking for any. Shit, that came out wrong. Sorry, Mr. Stark. I know, I know, language. Just- What I meant to say was you’re kinda the reason I’m like this? Being all cuddled up and-” Peter’s eyes went wide as Tony kissed him and pushed him to lay back on the blankets.Peter started kissing Tony back and pulled him closer, hands gripping at his waist and back.   
  
Tony broke the kiss and hummed softly, “Gentle with the ribcage, Pete. What is this? What do you want? I mean, I’m-”   
  
“Later, Tony, we’ll talk later. Promise,” he whispered back and dove in for another kiss. He rolled his hips against Tony’s and moaned into the kiss. Tony felt so good. His beard and the way he gripped at Peter’s chest through the under armour was achingly sweet. Peter needed more than what Stark was giving him. He had his flings here and there before this. A couple pretty girls and boys but nothing that ever turned him on like this. No one who was ever this close to him.   
  
“You want this though?” Tony asked, brown eyes flicking up to Peter’s face. He was worried. They had an age gap, a sizable one. He also knew Peter knew he wasn’t exactly a catch even if the Media still loved him. Tony was a mess, physically and mentally.

“Yeah, yeah I do. Tony, please-”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Tony whispered and pulled Peter into another kiss. Peter keened and tugged at Tony’s shoulders. The engineer peeled away Peter’s clothes, careful not to rip anything before pulling off his own. Shaky fingers reached up and pressed over the center of Tony’s chest.    
  
“I’ve got you too,” Peter whispered back, stroking the discolored skin of his scar. Tony paused then and held Peter’s fingers to his chest.    
  
“You sure you’re-”   
  
“I’m sure, Mr. Stark,” Peter grinned and nipped at Tony’s lower lip. “This just shows me how strong you are.”   
  
“I’m not-”   
  
“You are. You’re still Ironman. You’re still fighting. That’s strength. You’re strong, not invulnerable. You’re  _ human _ , so stop expecting yourself to be something else. You’re Tony just as much as your Ironman, and yeah, one day you won’t be Ironman anymore. But you’ll still be Tony and you’ll still have me around making messes with webs. I don’t know what i’m even trying to say anymore-”

“Peter?” Tony interrupted and cupped his cheeks. “Thank you.” Tony kissed Peter softly then and let himself just feel. He didn’t need to think to do this. In fact he generally did this drunk out of his mind. HIs anxiety was quieter in this moment and he could focus clearly on making Peter feel good.   
  
Peter reached between them both and started stroking their cocks together in one hand while his other reached behind Tony and groped at his ass shamelessly. Tony quickly realized they didn’t have any lube and he wasn’t about to use saliva or cum. He wouldn’t risk them getting hurt when there was no way to seek medical attention. There were other ways to have fun like this.   
  
“Pete- Stop, hang on. I want-”    
  
Peter’s hand pulled back as if it was burned and he gripped the blankets beneath them roughly. His eyes lit with fear and panic. Tony was rejecting him-   
  
“Peter, hey. Peter!”   
  
“Yes, Mr. Stark?” he asked softly.   
  
“We don’t have lube. I was thinking we should switch positions. Sixty-nine?” He pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead even as a chuckle wormed its way out of his throat. Seeing him blush scarlet was adorable. 

“That- yeah, let’s do that,” Peter replied breathlessly.   
  
“Damn, you’re cute,” Tony reached between Peter’s legs and stroked him a few times, watching Peter squirm and whimper. “It doesn’t hurt that your senses are dialed all the way up either. You’re so responsive.”

“Tony!” He cried out, hips thrusting into his hand. 

“I think maybe we should just take the edge off for you first, hm?” Tony purred and slid down, pressing kisses down Peter’s chest. He mouthed over one of Peter’s nipples. He licked the sensitive flesh before nipping at the bud. He rubbed Peter’s other nipple and pinched it between his fingers with a little smirk. 

Peter started writhing enough to make Tony push down at his hips. He reached out and tried to Pull Tony back down to his chest, fingers threaded into his hair. “Tony- please? More-”

“Peter, I can work on your cock or your chest. I was going to give you a blowjob. Try not to break me. You can move me, if you remember to let me breathe,” Tony offered.   
  
“Oh- You’d-? You’d do that for me?” Peter gasped softly. His lovers hadn’t been too comfortable with the idea of giving him head. Between the spidey strength and his eagerness he had more than a few lovers turn him down on that front.

“You won’t break my jaw. I trust you. You do have self-control even if most people don’t notice that. You couldn’t be an Avenger if you didn’t,” Tony replied and kissed him soft and quick. He didn’t slow though. He sunk between Peter’s legs, kissing wetly along his cock. 

“Oh God, oh god, Mister Stark!” Peter cried out. Tony didn’t correct him. Instead the engineer deepthroated Peter entirely in one easy motion and looked directly up at him. Peter fell silent for a long moment until a loud whine ripped from his throat. His thighs were trembling and shaking beneath Tony’s hands. Peter was perfect like this and Tony had a hard time believing that his previous lovers could have been unwilling to do this for him.

Peter’s hands gripped at everything. The blanket, the wall, and even Mr. Stark’s hair. The flush that covered his body was absolutely delectable. Tony wouldn't have him any other way. As lovely as that was he couldn't simply focus on that the whole time. He fully intended to blow Peter's mind. Pun intended.

Tony started working over Peter faster. He bobbed his head, moaning as he sucked harder. Peter whined, hips starting to rock up into Tony's mouth. Tony didn't stop Peter at all. He relaxed himself, letting Peter use him. He knew Peter wouldn't last long. He could see it. The way Peter thrashed-

Tony felt his own cock twitch between his legs and moaned around the cock in his mouth, gagging slightly as it drove in.

“Oh god- Tony! Are you-?” Peter asked, pulling away frantically. 

“Fuck my throat and quit panicking. I'll tap out if I need you to stop. Now, Peter,” Tony gasped out, his voice wrecked. Peter gasped at the way Tony sounded. He reached out to stop Tony and grab him. Tony didn't let him. He shoved Peter back and deepthroated his cock in one smooth motion. 

“Tony!”

Tony rolled Peter's balls in a gentle palm for a moment before pressing at his perineum. Peter let out a loud cry and shook. He fisted Tony's hair. Tony moaned and pressed in, looking up at Peter. 

“Oh good, Tony! I'm gonna, ah, if you don't-” he gasped out. Tony moaned and bobbed sharply. Wet gagging sounds filled their little space each time Tony's lips meet the base of Peter's cock.

Peter came with a shout of Tony's name. The older man eagerly swallowed all Peter had to give.Each and every drop. Tony finally pulled back with a wet pop and a large grin. “You were gorgeous, babe.”

“Tony, your voice!”

“Yeah, that happens when I deepthroat a big cock like yours,” Tony replied laughing softly. 

“Hey, don't make fun of me. That's not-”

“Peter, you're sweet. Really sweet,” Tony rumbled. “I’m horny and I sound it. I enjoy a bit of cock in my throat.”

“Oh,” Peter whispered.

“Pretty little Peter. Come here and feel what you've done to me,” Tony purred. He shifted and brought Peter’s hand to his crotch. Peter grasped Tony’s cock with a little moan. 

“This is all for me?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah it is. Come and get it,” Tony whispered throatily. Peter kissed over the scars on Tony's chest above his heart, unconcerned with the glowing blue. He moved lower, peppering his stomach with kisses. Peter looked up at Tony, who was watching Peter in the dim blue light eagerly.

“Can I… do you like getting fucked?” Peter stammered out.

“Not without lube, Petey,” Tony admonished and let his head fall back to the blankets. Peter didn't wait to hear more. He made a motion, summoning up his webshooters and quickly set himself to work. He shot off one web and attached it to Tony's hip with ease, pulling the older man off the blankets almost entirely. Tony cried out, hands scrambling in his shock to get purchase. The second web shot up a hard second later and Peter attached it to Tony's other hip.

“You okay, Mister Stark?” He asked, running his hands over Tony's ass.

“You could have just asked to eat me out…”

“But now you can't squirm away when I do,” Peter supplied with a happy grin. “Oh, I mean, is that alright?”

“If I say stop will you stop?”

“Of course I will!” Peter cried out and shifted to Tony's side, looking into those dark eyes. Tony reached over and ruffled Peter's hair.

“Go for it, kid,” Tony encouraged. Peter didn't wait a moment more. He scrambled back behind Tony and squeezed both of Tony's ass cheeks. Faster than Tony expected Peter's tongue was there, licking a stripe over his entrance. “Oh, fuck-”

“Not the plan, Mister Stark,” Peter replied cheekily. He dove in again, moaning eagerly against Tony. His hand grasped Tony's cock and slowly stroked it as he began licking and lapping at the fuel of flesh beneath his lips. Tony whimpered, hips rocking under the dual assault.

“Oh, fuck, Pete, don't stop. That's- fuck, you're going to make me cum real quick if you don't ease up-”

Peter smacked Tony's ass, although the action didn't leave a mark or paining it's wake. Just a little warmth. “The point is to get you to cum, jerk.”

Another laugh bubbled out of Tony and Peter couldn't help but join him. He didn't stop trying to get Tony off though. His fingers rubbed over Tony's entrance and perineum and he stroked his cock slow. The laughter died off and Peter hummed softly.

“You look really good like this-”

“Yeah you don't have to look at my wrinkles or grey hair-”

“Tony, your wrinkles are from laughing with me and the greys are from worrying about me. Why would I care?” Peter sighed, exasperated.

Tony pushed himself up unsteadily and looked over his shoulder at Peter. “Shit, you really mean that? Pete, get over here and kiss me. Now,” Tony growled, reaching an arm back. He managed to stay upright for a moment before losing balance and falling into the blankets face-first. Peter laughed but let Tony go to crawl around to his front. He lifted the pouting engineer up and kissed him softly.

“You want me to get rid of the webbing?” Peter asked. Tony nodded. Peter reached over Tony and removed the webs in quick motions. The moment both snapped off he ended up getting a lapful of Tony, kissing him desperately.  Peter moaned into the kiss, reaching between Tony's legs with both hands and settling himself back to work.

“Oh, God, please!” Tony gasped out, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. Peter watched the engineer squirm until he fell onto his back, legs splayed open in Peter's lap. Peter tightened his hand around Tony's cock, stroking faster. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

Peter grinned and tugged Tony closer. It was too close for Peter's hand to work effectively between them but he wrapped their cocks in a grip together. “Mister Stark, Tony, you're gorgeous. Want to see you cum for me.”

Tony's back arched and he let out a keening whine. He scrambled up, gripping at Peter and tugging him into a rough kiss that was more teeth than tongue. “Pete- ah, I'm- Peter!”

Peter felt the splash of cum against his stomach, his eyes riveted to the way Tony's face twisted in pleasure. He kept stroking until he saw Tony sway and laid him on the blankets. He stroked himself a few moments longer, shifting forward just in time to spill across Tony's chest. 

“We should clean up,” Tony took a shuddering breath.

“You should have kept your comms on,” Nat snapped at them both from the other side of the space. “I'll tell the guys to give you a moment. Get dressed.”

“How-”

“Bruce panicked. Next time you can tell Hulk not to throw rocks toward rescue vehicles,” Nat rolled her eyes and walked off, boots clicking on the floor.

“What the fuck? How long was she there? Tony-”

“Don't ask those questions. Trust me, don't. Just get dressed, kid,” Tony replied breathless. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, don't ask how long Nat was there. We're all better off not knowing. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed~


End file.
